


Тоже праздник (своего рода)

by KisVani



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр и Сайлар тоже празднуют Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тоже праздник (своего рода)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/gifts).



Вечер же так хорошо начинался: Сайлар даже не говорил об убийствах, пусть и делал сомнительные комплименты, а так же предлагал нагрянуть к кому-то из родни Клэр.  
— Рождество – это семейный праздник! – настаивал он. – Я, конечно, убил часть твоей семьи... Но ведь это не повод отказывать во внимании живым!  
Клэр долго ругалась с Ноа о том, что не собирается оставаться с Сайларом на Рождество, но отец убедил ее в том, что только так он будет уверен и в ее безопасности, и в безопасности всех остальных.  
— Ты сможешь отвлекать его внимание, – сказал Ноа, рассеяно протирая очки.  
— Ну… спасибо, – ответила Клэр. – Правда, что такого мне может сделать этот психопат, кроме того, что уже успел, да?  
— Не забывай, это уже совсем другой человек… и не смотри на меня так.  
— Почему ты не попросишь Питера? – спросила Клэр.  
— Анжела, – ответил Ноа.  
— Ясно… я постараюсь записать все свои смерти на камеру и потом отправлю ей диск.  
Но, как ни странно «исправившийся» Сайлар действительно не собирался никого убивать в это Рождество. Они поужинали, выпили бутылку шампанского, которое ощущалось едва ли как газировка, посмотрели вторую часть «Один Дома», а еще непонятно как попавшую в эфирную сетку серию о Лесси. А потом Клэр уснула на диване, укрывшись пледом…  
До того момента, когда наступила полночь.  
— Проснись и пой, солнышко, мы идем запускать фейерверки!  
Клэр только сильнее натянула плед на голову и подумала, что с радостью запустила бы кое-кого живого. Желательно – на Плутон. Сайлар содрал плед телекинезом и кинул в Клэр ее курткой.  
— Собирайся, а не то каждую минуту буду убивать случайного прохожего!  
Клэр подозревала, что он так шутит, но решила не рисковать и вскочила, поспешно натягивая куртку. Если этот псих проклятый хочет запускать фейерверки – они пойдут запускать фейерверки. А завтра утром она с удовольствием посмотрит на лицо Сайлара, который обнаружит под елкой целую коробку угля. Ведь не зря же Клэр так старательно ее паковала.


End file.
